


In case I die...

by SunniestRae816



Series: Dragonborn Malia Mallory [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniestRae816/pseuds/SunniestRae816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia Mallory's only regret in the world. Never being with the man she truly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In case I die...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of my skyrim character, Malia Mallory. In my head she is the daughter of Delvin Mallory and is in love with Brynjolf, but after being ignored and alone she married Farkas:) . She leaves Bryn a letter before going to slay Alduin! 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed!  
> I had no one to proof read. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance!

My Dearest Brynjolf,  
I am writing this letter to be delivered to you in the case of my death. As you are well aware I am Dragonborn. I have been denying my destiny for far too long and it has finally caught up to me. I can no longer ignore the calling. I am to go to Sovngarde and defeat Alduin. Once and for all. Before I go there are somethings I need to confess to you so that when I die, I can die in peace.  
First, the Thieves Guild. I know you will all vote on who will take my place when I am gone. I would like to recommend someone. This person is strong willed, quick-witted, extremely intelligent, and the second best thief in all of Skyrim. As my successor, Brynjolf of Riften, I trust you and only you to take the Thieves Guild to glory and continue her success for years to come. Keep the ramble in check for me, will you? Delvin and Vex should be able to keep the jobs coming in. With the exception of Whiterun and Riften, all my homes are to belong to the Thieves Guild as safe houses and homes for the higher ranking members. All items inside of the homes are to become assets to the guild.  
Secondly, my daughter Sophia. She has shown much promise in the ways of a thief. I would like for her to receive the same offer I did, all those years ago. Train her, guide her, and protect her. If she refuses, then please just watch over her for me. If in the case that she comes into the world of crime before she is an adult, take her into the guild. Treat her like we do any other child who comes into our care. Show her both ways of life and then let her chose to come in as an adult. This is all I ask. If you are wondering about my son, Samuel, do not worry. He is taking after his father. He will join the companions one day. In case he decides to follow in my footsteps, offer him the same treatment as Sophia.  
Lastly, for you and you alone. My home in Riften, Honeyside and all belongs inside. I give my home to you so that you will always have a place to stay outside of the guild. I ask that you do not use this as a guild asset and for your personal pleasure. I also leave you my bow. It is called Auriel’s Bow. You may have heard of it before, but it holds the power of the sun. You are my mentor, my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, and most importantly you are the love of my life. You always will be. I know that I married Farkas. Don’t get me wrong, he is a great man and I love him, but you were the one I wanted all my fond memories with. I am sorry that I was never good enough to be with you, that you never seen me the way I wanted you to. My only regret in this world is never getting the chance to be with you forever. 

I love you forever.  
Guild Master Malia Mallory. 

Malia sealed the letter and handed it to the waiting courier.  
“Here is some extra coin. Make sure it is delivered to Delvin Mallory as quickly as possible. He will know who it belongs to. Be safe, friend.” The courier nodded and started his journey to Riften without another word. As she watched the courier leave, she knew without a doubt that there will be hell to pay if she makes it back alive, but it gave her relief to know that finally he will know the truth. 

“Shadows watch over you always, Bryn.” With that she turned and headed towards her destiny with a determined stride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
